indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldAce153
|alliances = |place = 5/16 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 33 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = 18/18 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 4 |dayslasted = 37 |totalchallengewins = 7 |totalvotes = 10 }} GoldAce154, also known as "Gavin", is a contestant from Survivor: The Andes and Survivor: Death Valley. During the pre-merge, Gavin played a low-key game on the original Inti tribe. After the swap, he formed a tight alliance with the other members of the new Inti tribe. During this time, he visited Isolation Summit and found the Exile Ticket advantage. However, at the merge, he and Adam betrayed this alliance and sided with the Quilla 2.0 alliance. After picking off most of the members of the original alliance, he joined Ain and Medha in blindsiding Tobi. At the Final Five, he targeted Ain for being the biggest threat to win, but she convinced the others that Gavin was the bigger threat and he was voted out unanimously. He voted Ain for Sole Survivor due to her dominant gameplay and the other players' inability to recognize her threatening status until it was too late. Survivor: The Andes Name (Age): Gavin (17) Tribe Designation: Nationality: Indian/American Claim To Fame: Creating a water desalination bicycle for families in Kenya, in turn lowering the capital and energy costs of desalination through the use of bikes they were already using Inspiration In Life: Andrew Ng/Elon Musk/Bill Gates, I endeavor to change the world through tech-focused social entrepreneurial ventures. Hobbies: Watching competitive reality television, playing sports, obsessing over Korean pop music, and debating Pet Peeves: People who are obstinate in their beliefs and won't hear out others who don't share their beliefs; People who aren't open to making new friends Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I believe my playing style is rather similar to Yau-Man Chan. Hopefully the reason why will become clear as the season progresses! Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Gavin Young Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: New York Claim To Fame: Pioneering work on a food allergen detection device to curb accidental teen anaphylaxis when on dates Inspiration In Life: My family Pet Peeves: - People who throw confetti in an overhand motion rather than an underhand motion - People who say “my friend CALLED Stewart” instead of “my friend NAMED Stewart” when their name is actually Stewart Previous Season, Finish: The Andes, 5th Favorite Past Moment: Being blindsided by Ain and Medha Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Tobi Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: N/A What's Your Reason For Returning?: Rob’s an amazing host and I am psyched to be able to be given the opportunity to experience his ORG once again Voting History Trivia *Gavin is the first person to find and use the Isolation Ticket advantage. *Gavin is the first-ever returning player to be voted off. Category:The Andes Castaways Category:5th Place Category:Inti Tribe Category:Aegyo Tribe Category:The Andes Jury Members Category:Male Castaways Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Tecopa Tribe Category:Returnee Category:18th Place Category:First Boot